Remember the Closet
by Kouta Major101
Summary: Otonashi has a party, and ends up getting dared to lock himself and Naoi in a dork closet! LEMONS


**Okay, so this is my awkward yaoi story. Just by the way, it's completely Otonashi X Naoi. I hope you like it, but beware of lemons.**

* * *

~**It was a beautiful, sunny day, and a perfect day for a party with the gang! So Otonashi called everyone to invite them over.**

When the doorbell rung, he answered the door and was greeted by Yuri, T.K., Yui, Hinata, and Naoi, who had all brought music, beer, and lots of junk food. _This is gonna be one awesome party! _He thought. After they all filed in, he shut the door behind him, and the fun began.

Music played loudly in the background a Yuri and T.K. danced along. Hinata, Yui, an Otonashi were all sitting by the counter and drinking beer. Naoi, however, was standing alone looking lost.

Otonashi noticed him and got up to go talk to him.

"Hey Naoi, you look so lonely! This is a party! Have some fun!" Otonashi said and held out a beer.

Naoi looked at it shocked. "B-but I'm not really sure I should, I mean-"

"Just take it!" Otonashi insisted and shoved the bottle into Naoi's hands.

"Okay, but I've never had a beer before," he said doubtfully. Otonashi turned around to yell something at Yuri. When he turned back towards Naoi, he looked at him.

"Drink it. Drink it ALL. I dare you." he said.

"But, but, we aren't playing truth or dare!" Naoi said, scrambling for excuses.

"You're right. We aren't. We're playing DARE or dare," Otonashi said slyly. "Now drink it."

"Yeah do it Naoi!" yelled Yuri.

"You're all maniacs!" said Yui.

"Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" They all started to yell.

Naoi looked down at the bottle in his hands. He pulled it close to his lips. He hesitated, then drank the whole bottle. They all started to cheer.

"Way to go Naoi!"

"Let's take this party to the next level!" Hinata yelled. Someone turned off the lights, and turned up the music. Of course, there was a rainbow disco ball hanging from the ceiling to make it more intense. After an hour or so, everyone was drunk.

"Alright everyone! Let's finish our game of dare or dare!" yelled Hinata. Everyone gathered around a table.

Another hour later, everyone but Naoi and Otonashi have been dared.

Hinata smiled evilly. "Let's do a double dare!" he suggested. The others liked that idea. They huddled together, whispering ideas. Finally, they all turned toward Naoi and Otonashi with evil grins.

Hinata spoke up. "We double dare you guys to lock yourselves inside that dark closet for ten minutes."

They refused to get up, so Hinata, Yuri, T.K., and Yui all had to push them into the closet and lock the door.

**Inside the closet...**

Otonashi and Naoi both stumbled inside as the door closed behind them. When they gained control of their balance, they both looked at each others' faces, which they could hardly see in the dim light that came from the crack under the door.

They stared into each others' eyes. Naoi smiled.

"You have pretty eyes Otonashi!" he said.

'Thanks?" Otonashi replied.

"Can I get a closer look at them?" Naoi asked.

"I guess," Otonashi answered. Naoi stepped closer to him, until their faces were just inches apart. Naoi stared into his eyes, as if he was in a trance.

*Otonashi's POV*

Otonashi stood silently as Naoi stared deep into his eyes. Suddenly, he felt compelled to move closer. He felt drawn in. He wanted to do more than just stand there. But how? He thought for a moment, and then he had it.

*Naoi's POV*

Naoi stared into Otonashi's eyes, standing in complete silence. Suddenly, Otonashi leaped at him, and they both fell onto the floor with a thud.

Naoi gasped in shock. "O-otonashi? What are you doing?"

"There's a cut on your face and it's bleeding!" Otonashi explained frantically.

"So!?" Naoi asked, confused.

"It's dripping down your face! And I've got MAJOR OCD! I can't just leave it there! Fix it!" Otonashi yelled.

"No!" Naoi laughed, amused.

"Fine then. If you won't, then i will!" Otonashi said darkly.

Naoi lay on the floor beneath Otonashi, smirking in amusement. "Fine."

Otonashi leaned in closer to Naoi, and licked up the blood, starting at his neck.

Naoi lay there shocked as Otonashi slid his tongue up Naoi's neck, licking up the blood. Naoi lay there, frozen in a trance. _What? I didn't expect him to actually fix it! _When Otonashi got to the cut, which was on his cheek, it stung like crap. Naoi gasped in pain as Otonashi licked at the wound, and Otonashi paused.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked, worriedly.

"Uh-huh," Naoi replied quietly, in pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Well I'm not done yet, it's still bleeding," Otonashi stated. He went back to licking the wound, except rougher this time. Naoi moaned loudly as Otonashi pressed roughly on the cut with his tongue. Otonashi didn't stop for then next two minutes.

Otonashi stopped and looked at Naoi's face. It was slightly flushed, and his cheeks were wet and still dripping with tears. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "That hurt!" Naoi cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm done now." Otonashi replied.

"But it still hurts!" Naoi complained. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Fine then I'll just kiss it better," Otonashi said, and didn't give Naoi any time to protest.

Otonashi leaned in and pressed his lips onto Naoi's. Their lips moved desperately, moving in rhythm, wanting more and never wanting it to end. Otonashi bit Naoi's lip, and he moaned in pain. Otonashi snickered, then went back to Naoi. They gasped for air. Naoi was impatient. "Keep going!" And Otonashi leaned in again, pleasing Naoi. This time, Naoi moaned in content. They paused for a few more seconds to catch their breath, and then they were at it again. Naoi blushed when he felt himself start to bulge. He was actually enjoying this. He moaned when he felt a different bulge, way bigger than his, near his own. He knew 'they' were only inches apart, and he wanted to bring them closer together.

As if Otonashi read his mind, he started unzipping his pants.

"Wait! Otonashi! Our ten minutes are up!"

"Oh right." he replied, and zipped his pants. As he reached for the door handle, Otonashi said,"You know if one of us had a doughnut, it would be you."

"Hey!" Naoi argued, but he knew it was true. Otonashi was way more aggresive than he was, and Naoi was the one who had moaned and cried the whole time.

They opened the door and walked out. Everyone was staring at them with their mouths hanging open.

At first, Naoi thought, _What?_but then he looked down and saw that he and Otonashi were still holding hands. Oops.

Two days later...

Naoi walked up to Otonashi, who he hadn't seen since the party.

"Hey closet buddy!" he said. Otonashi looked at him like he was crazy. "Remember! At the party? They dared us to go into the closet and we made out and stuff?" he explained.

"What? That didn't happen at the party," he said.

"Yes it did." Naoi insisted.

"We were all drunk! You probably imagined that!" Otonashi said.

"I wasn't drunk though." Naoi stated darkly.

* * *

**Review please! Please! And Don't worry this isn't the only chapter! There will be more!  
**


End file.
